Businesses provide many ways for consumers to purchase multimedia content, e.g., movies, music, video games, etc. For example, “brick and mortar” establishments sell movies, music, and video games stocked on shelves or kiosks. Selling such goods, however, involves various labor costs concerning ordering, stocking, and restocking the goods. Moreover, there can be significant delay between a time multimedia content is released for production and a time the multimedia content is sold on store shelves because the media must be manufactured, shipped, and stocked.
The above-described deficiencies of today's communication networks and related technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.